


dirty mind, dirty mouth (pretty little head)

by north_venice



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animal Death, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Female Akechi Goro, mentions of an animal's death but it's kind of a central motive so uh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Хороший мальчик, большая умница.Она улыбается ему мягко, смеётся звонко — принцесса с экрана и глянцевых обложек. Закидывает ногу на ногу — не так красиво, как это получается у Такамаки. Не такестественно— у неё достаточно практики, но ей не хватает врождённого шарма. У него вздрагивают ресницы за мутными стёклами, он не смотрит на её юбку.Он в ней совершенно не заинтересован, и она хочет прострелить ему челюсть.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	dirty mind, dirty mouth (pretty little head)

Рен смотрит на неё безразлично, и она думает мимоходом: она могла бы расцарапать ему лицо, если бы не состригла вчера ногти. Это не самая большая её проблема, конечно; альтернатив всегда много. Читала когда-то: высшим проявлением власти является процесс удушения. Жертва умирает медленно, смотрит на тебя неотрывно, пока ещё может держать глаза открытыми. Сценарий до зубного скрежета интимный, и для удачного исхода ей даже не понадобится идти в салон.

— Вороны, — она улыбается мягко, сжимая пальцами стенки бокала. Не врёт, когда говорит о джазе; ей безразлична музыка в большинстве своём, ей безразлично искусство в целом — в ней живёт капризная уродливая двенадцатилетка со спутавшимися волосами и заплаканными глазами, которой нравится разбивать красивые вещи о лакированный паркет и взрослые клубы. Со взрослыми разговорами, взрослой музыкой и красивой взрослой выпивкой. — Выцарапывают глаза мёртвым кошкам. Знаешь, как выглядят их трупы?

Она хочет ударить себя. Залепить себе пощёчину, разбить лицо о деревянную столешницу: их разговоры скачут от её дела до обсуждения погоды и её матери. Хочет ударить его тоже, но смотрит вместо этого неотрывно, тянет аккуратно края губ, помешивает жидкость в бокале ярко-синей пластиковой трубочкой, чтобы не вцепиться пальцами в его горло.

Это в ней старое и уродливое: желание добиться реакции хоть какой-то, желание понять, как сильно ей придётся надавить, чтобы заставить его выразить что-то собственное. Рен кажется ей отражением в зеркале — настоящим, а не тем заляпанным и мутным, что она видит по утрам в школьном туалете.

Думает раздражённо, когда трубочка мнётся под пальцами: какое же _дерьмо_. Он даже мимикрирует естественно. _Естественнее неё_.

Когда он поднимает на неё взгляд, полный вежливого интереса, она раздумывает над вариантом сломать ему нос. Думает: руку, может быть, — но обрывает себя быстро. Какой ей от него толк, если он не в состоянии держать пистолет.

— Уродливо?

Вежливо, собрано, в меру безразлично. Ей нравится тон его голоса — из Рена отличный слушатель, из Рена чудесный собеседник: его любопытства достаточно, чтобы поддержать диалог; его любопытства недостаточно, чтобы вызвать раздражение или начать переживать за свои границы. Сае говорит про таких иногда устало и с усмешкой, когда тянется за сигаретой, когда смиряется с дурным влиянием, оказываемым на них этой работой, когда протягивает ей пачку и отводит взгляд в сторону: “хороший мальчик”.

_Хороший мальчик, большая умница._ Она улыбается ему мягко, смеётся звонко — принцесса с экрана и глянцевых обложек. Закидывает ногу на ногу — не так красиво, как это получается у Такамаки. Не так _естественно_ — у неё достаточно практики, но ей не хватает врождённого шарма. У него вздрагивают ресницы за мутными стёклами, он не смотрит на её юбку.

Он в ней совершенно не заинтересован, и она хочет прострелить ему челюсть.

Её голос звучит легко — она тем же тоном разговаривает под камерами, она тем же тоном обсуждает с Шидо, кого убить дальше. Заказывает горькие коктейли у барной стойки, просит показать ей макеты пистолетов с витрины.

— Нет, на самом деле. Точно так же. Даже крови не так много.

Это не со злости, конечно; воронам просто нужна открытая рана, чтобы добраться до органов. С глазами проще, потому что они мягкие — это птицы умные и практичные, им не нужна лишняя работа и лишняя грязь.

Природа, в отличие от неё, не жестокая сука. Просто бесчувственная. 

— Труп — это просто мёртвое тело. Разве что тяжёлое. В нём нет ничего уродливого.

И твёрдое, но она не хочет говорить ему об этом. Это часть её шарма, остатки её гордости — он уже знает про её мать, она уже рассказала ему, что мечтает прострелить своему образцовому отцу череп. В ней должна остаться хоть какая-то загадка.

Стучит полупустым бокалом по дереву стола — её тошнит от разговоров, от Рена, от мёртвых кошек — от вежливого безразличия на его лице, от его абсолютной незаинтересованности в её улыбках и длине её юбки. Она старается, чёрт возьми — она знает: она смазливая-сахарная и у неё сегодня особенно неплохо лежат волосы. Хорошим мальчикам должно такое нравиться, она думает, но Рену как будто больше по душе высокие блондинки и брюнетки с хорошими оценками и красивыми сёстрами. Опускает руки на собственные колени, сжимает кулаки судорожно, потому что это звучит в её голове, разумеется, голосом Шидо.

Рен смотрит на неё всё так же прохладно.  
Она хочет разбить ему лицо.

Она обещает себе, что это будет личным. Она будет стоять в шаге от него, когда придёт время, и она будет улыбаться ему искренне, когда спустит курок, и выражение его лица, разумеется, будет очаровательным и _его собственным_. Его вряд ли будут хоронить, но она даже выделит отдельный день, чтобы выпить за него в клубе и поделиться с кем-нибудь смазливой историей их отношений — бедный мальчик, она так и не успела рассказать ему, что чувствует. Такой глупый несчастный случай, нелепая общественная несправедливость, с которой она не сумела справиться.

Она будет просто _умницей_. 

Щёлкает пальцами, отодвигает бокал подальше от края. Смотрит на него мягко.

— Это был замечательный опыт и такой же замечательный вечер, — улыбается ему самой сахарной из своих улыбок. Он даже не моргает. — Я искренне надеюсь повторить это как-нибудь снова.

Хочет ударить себя ещё раз. Ей всё кажется: если произносить названия эмоций вслух, они станут реальными; ей всё кажется, что это сработает. Рен ей не верит, должно быть — или верит, но ему _всё равно_ , и она не знает, какой из вариантов выводит её из себя сильнее. Протягивает ей сухую ладонь — она пожимает её по-дружески, их маленький сопернический жест, будто они _в самом деле на равных_ , — прежде чем подняться из-за стола и натянуть перчатки.

Он машет ей на прощание рукой, улыбается вежливо — она повторяет его жест в точности, только тянет губы шире. Скашивает взгляд на экран телефона, когда он сворачивает за угол, морщится устало — девятое октября. Им лучше поторопиться: она планирует избавиться от Окумуры в любом случае, разумеется, но будет обидно, если они пропустят всё шоу. В конце концов, она так на них рассчитывала.

Поправляет галстук жестом усталым, выдыхает шумно, прежде чем перехватить портфель в другую руку, покачивается на каблуках по привычке. Телефон вибрирует в её ладони мягко — номер на экране принадлежит, разумеется, Шидо. 

Она выдыхает холодный воздух и морщится раздражённо, прежде чем спрятать его в карман. Кошка, мельтешащая на углу здания, кажется ей смутно знакомой — Горо будто бы видела её раньше, но животное исчезает быстрее, чем она успевает вспомнить, где именно.

Она обрывает себя раздражённо: это не имеет значения. Ей предстоит отвратительно долгая ночь.

Ей предстоит отвратительно долгий _день_.


End file.
